Currently, low power FM transmitters are used frequently for integrating digital music players/receivers, such as MP3 players and Satellite Radio receivers, to other existing sound systems that may be located in vehicles or homes. The use of low power FM transmitters allow for simple means to listen to broadcasted digital music on existing sound systems.
While low power FM transmitters provide a means to connect digital music players to existing sound systems, the quality of the sound can be impeded by signal interferences due to other transmitters located in the area. Among other reasons, this problem is especially bad in urban areas having crowded FM bands due to a high number of radio signals transmitting in the area. The higher the level of signal interference, the worse the sound quality gets.
Currently, methods for finding the optimal carrier frequency entail having a user manually search for uninhabited stations. This method can be very laborious and time consuming, especially in a vehicle where the RF environment is very dynamic due to the vehicle moving. Current solutions do not provide a means to locate the best frequency for transmission so as to get the best sound quality possible.